cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warsaw Pact (bloc)
Warsaw Pact The undersigned alliances agree in signing this pact of unification and mutual assistance. I. Non-aggression 1) The signatories will refrain from coordinated military action against other signatories. Any signatory found to be engaging in military action a fellow signatory will be expelled from this pact and will be attacked by all other signatories. 2) All disputes between signatories will be resolved via private diplomatic channels. 3) A dispute is defined herein as a disagreement between governments. 4) The signatories recognize the value of unity and will refrain from public discourse towards fellow signatories that can be considered inflammatory, hostile, or harmful to the strength and prosperity of the signatory alliances. II. Defense and War 1) In the event that any signatory comes under attack, it is compulsory that all other signatories will come to the assistance (military, financial, intelligence and diplomacy) of the attacked party. 2) Signatories are strongly encouraged to engage in offensive war alongside the other signatories but not obliged to do so. 3) Notice of offensive military action by any signatory must be given to other signatories no less than 72 hours before the commencement of hostilities. This time period will be used for voting on joining the war or not and making of preparations. 4) Failure of a signatory to notify the other signatories of offensive military action may lead to a vote for the removal of that signatory from this pact. 5) Signatories shall not engage in offensive military action against any alliance which a fellow signatory is obligated by treaty to defend. IV. Diplomatic, Intelligence and Economic Assistance 1) The signatories recognize the mutual benefits provided by economic cooperation and may engage in voluntary programs designated for economic assistance or trade. 2) Should any signatory become involved in war, it is the duty of other signatories to offer diplomatic aid toward the peaceful resolution of that war along with the military help 3) The signatories pledge their diplomatic support to one another and will retain unity in all public discourse. 4) The signatories are obliged to share any information that could be useful for one of the other signatories. V. Admission of New Signatories 1) New signatories may be admitted to this pact by the consent of all existing signatories. 2) Admission of new signatories is by invite only. VI. Termination of Membership 1) Any signatory may terminate its membership in this pact following a 72-hour period following the notification of the other signatories. Termination of membership removes the former signatory from all terms and obligations of this pact and will not occur until after that period. 2) Any signatory may bring forward a motion for the removal of another signatory from this pact at any time. Following the initial motion for removal, a discussion period of 48 hours shall take place, followed by a period of 48 hours in which signatories will vote for or against removal from the pact. Voting may be concluded prior to the termination of the 48-hour period if the required three-fourths majority has been reached, but will not be extended beyond 48 hours. 3) All signatories shall be privy to all expulsion proceedings and will not be prohibited from fully taking part in said proceedings. 4) A signatory may be removed from this pact by an affirmative vote for expulsion from three-fourths (herein defined as 75%) of all signatories, with each signatory getting one vote. VII. Amendment The terms of this pact may be amended by a unanimous vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. VIII. Ratification The undersigned alliances affirm that they have approved this pact by whatever means they have in place for such approval, and that they do so without reservation or duress. Signed for NWF President: Manta Minister of Foreign affairs: Lysandros Minister of Internal affairs: Hardstyle Minister of Defense: shwampy Minister of Economy: Hardstyle Signed for SE Baron Terror, Peoples Commissar Stalin Trotsky, Diplomatic Commissar Signed for UDCS Warren Jarol, Foreman Allen, Supreme Social Officer Cary123, Social Officer References *Announcement of the Warsaw Pact